Sand Parents
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: A baby is abandoned at Suna’s gates. And now Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are taking turns to watch the small child. How will they each react to having a baby in the Subaku house? Slight TemaXshika
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Title: **Sand Parents?

**Rating:** T (Just to be on the safe side)

**Summary:** A baby is abandoned at Suna's gates. And now Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are taking turns to watch the small child. How will they each react to having a baby in the Subaku house?

**A/N:** Awaii here, I'm writing another fanfics. I know I just finished "Nara Family" but I just thought this idea up. Don't expect it to be as long as my other fanfics. But anyways, there MIGHT be a few of my own OC's and I'll try to keep everyone in character, though it'll be hard with Gaara…but I'll try. Alight, here I go-Oh and right now the baby doesn't have a name, suggestions for a name are welcomed.

* * *

Stifling a yawn, the tired Suna Shinobi walked to the Sunagakure gates, dreading his long guard duty. Finally arriving at the gates, he relieved the recent guard, and began his shift. Crossing his arms and leaning back against the sand stone all behind him, he closed his eyes to try to relax, though he was still very much on high alert if anything were to happen. Suddenly the Jonin heard a faint crying sound. His dark eyes shot open, grabbing for his Kunai, and standing in his fighting stance, he looked around, "Who's there?" he shouted, looking around. But got nothing but another crying sound. The Jonin began walking until he came across a small bundle. Realizing what the bundle was, after seeing it move around and hearing it cry, he quickly scooped it up, signaling for another guard to take his duty, and rushed to the Kage tower.

"Kazekage-Sama!" The Jonin shouted as he rushed open the tall wooden door.

The young red haired male looked up from his paper work. His eyes a deep sea blue, with dark black rings surrounding them, his hair crimson red, face pale-but not pasty-, with a red 'love' Japanese symbol above his right eye.

The young Kage wasn't alone in his office. Sitting on the two chairs in front of his desk were his older siblings; Temari and Kankuro.

Temari, the eldest of the three siblings, had sandy blonde hair, up in four spiky pony tails, teal eyes, and tan skin.

Kankuro, the middle child, had brown spiky hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and purple face paint outlining parts of his face.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of crying. The Jonin walked further into the room, closing the door behind him, still holding the bundle in his arms, "Gomen Kazekage-Sama, but I found this infant at the front gates. There was no one else at the gate, and I didn't exactly know what else to do with him, so I brought him here."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are we suppose to do with it? Take it away, we were having an important--ITA! What the hell Temari?!" the puppeteer shouted, causing the baby to scream louder, now throwing its tiny arms in the air.

"Ex-Excuse-"

"Way to go Kankuro, you scared it." Temari scowled, smacking her brother once again, "We cant just take it away, it's a baby Kankuro. A living human being." He protested.

"Um…Ka-"

"Exactly! What the hell are we suppose to do with a baby? None of us know how to take care of a baby…though they are a chick magnet." The puppet master looked over at the hysterical baby, a sly smile on his face, "Maybe I can borrow him for a day or--Damn it Temari! Stop fucking hitting me!!"

Gaara, whom had acquired a headache from all the noise in his office, cleared his throat, hushing both his siblings, and surprisingly the baby to. "Take the baby to the Hospital, have it checked out. I'll have a meeting with the elders. Temari, Kankuro check around the village and see if anyone is missing a child." Gaara ordered. The Jonin, whom was holding the baby still, nodded, and quickly vanished from Gaara's office, with the baby.

Temari and Kankuro looked at their youngest brother, "Gaara, you do know that whomever dumped the kid at the gates, wasn't from Sand. If they wanted to lose a child, they wouldn't leave it at the gates, creating a chance that they would be reunited with it." Temari pointed out.

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please just do as I asked, go look around the village." The older siblings nodded, then left the office. Finally leaving the young red head in some peace and quiet.

The next day, Gaara had finished his meeting with the elders, and was now sitting in his office, wondering exactly how his siblings were going to take the news. Hopefully they had better luck than he did in his meeting.

Gaara didn't have to wait much longer for his siblings to enter the office. They both walked in with the same tired expression on their faces. "No one in Suna is missing a child." Temari sighed as she sat down in the chair across from her brother, "How'd the meeting go?" She asked, looking at the red head.

Gaara thought for a minute, he knew exactly what they had said, but were he and his siblings ready for what was to come?

Kankuro stared at Gaara, who's expression was blank-like always-, "Oi Gaara, what'd they say? Dump it? Give it to someone to take care of it? Or Send it off to some adoption house?"

Gaara simply nodded.

Temari crossed her arms, "Kankuro, you're a true Baka. The elders wouldn't 'dump it' anywhere. They probably want the poor child to be sent off to some orphanage."

Gaara shook his head at his sisters assumption.

"So then they found someone to take care of the baby?" Kankuro asked, then smirked, "Who's the Baka now Temari."

Temari responded by smacking her brother with her fan, "Your still a Baka. You said they'd just dump it. They're not that heartless." She then looked back at Gaara, "So, who's gonna be watching the baby?"

Gaara cleared his throat, "The elders would like for the three of us to take care of it, until further notice. Meaning the baby will be staying in our house."

Kankuro nearly fell over, while Temari's eyes widened, "Those sick bastards! What the hell are they thinking?! We're Shinobi, we cant watch a baby!" Temari protested.

Gaara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, '_The next few days are going to be hell at the house._'

**

* * *

**

-Alright, that's the end of this prologue. Hope ya like it, I know its short but its only to let you know exactly how they found the baby. Though it wasn't that detailed. Okay the next few chapters will show how each of the sand siblings take care of the baby. Man I'm dreading Gaara's chapter, cause I'm not that good in writing him…well I hope you guys like it. The more reviews I get the fast I'll post the next chapter.-


	2. Temari: Am I?

**Chapter 1:**

**Temari: Am I…?**

Teal eyes looked down at the pair of violet ones looking up at her. The two set of eyes stared at each other as though they were having a staring match. "How the hell'd I end up with a squirt like you?" She asked the white haired infant in her arms.

**-Flashback-**

_The three siblings stood in the main room of the house, looking down at the small bundle that had finally fallen asleep. Each sibling wearing a different look on their faces; Temari's had a look of confusion, Kankuro looked as though he was contemplating a plan, while Gaara kept his cool with his blank look on his face._

"_So…what do we do with it?" Temari asked, though she was a woman, she knew nothing about taking care of babies. She looked up at her brothers, whom were now looking at her. She raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys looking at?"_

_The two males looked at each other, as though they were talking to each others, without actually speaking. They both nodded, then looked back at their older sibling, "Your going to take care if it first." Gaara said, more as an order._

_Temari's teal eyes widened, "Excuse me? What the hell makes either of you think I know how to take care of a baby?" She asked, trying not to wake the small baby._

"_Because you're a woman, and they are the ones whom take care of babies." Gaara answered, monotone a blank expression to match, "At least that is what Kankuro said."_

_The wind Mistress crossed her arms, glaring at her puppet loving brother, "Is that so?" She took a step towards Kankuro, her hands inching towards her iron fan, "You disgusting, sexist, pig. Give me one good reason not to-" She was interrupted by the sound of crying. In an instant, she was back in front of the baby, trying to figure out what was making it cry._

_Kankuro smirked, watching his sister franticly search over the white haired infant, "I think that's a pretty damn good example." With that said, he and Gaara left the house, leaving Temari and the baby in the house alone._

**-End Of Flashback-**

The unnamed baby looked at Temari, blinking its violet eyes a few times, "I'm gonna kill Kankuro for leaving me alone with you. I've still got things that I need to do around the village. Not to mention if I get an emergency mission, its not like I can take you with me." She sighed, as the infant stuffed its tiny digits into its mouth.

Temari had deiced that she wasn't going to sit around the house dwelling over the fact that she was ordered to watch a 5month old baby. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle staying in the house, she'd become irritated-little did she know what was to come of her carrying a baby through the streets of Suna.

Sighing once again, she stood, causing the infant to flinch from the sudden movement. Regretting her last move, Temari rocked the baby back and forth, trying to keep it from screaming its head off, causing Temari to go deaf.

While swaying the baby, Temari walked to the front door, and opened it. Only to become face to face with a man she hadn't seen in over a year.

* * *

Kankuro sat in the chair in front of the Kazekage's desk. He stared at his brother, his arms crossed, and a smirk plastered on his painted face, "She's gonna kill us."

Gaara averted his deep sea blue eyes from his papers, and looked at Kankuro, "Why would Temari want to kill us?" he asked.

Laughing, Kankuro shook his head, "Naive little brother of mine." was all he said. He then placed his hands behind his neck, leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes, "I wonder if he's gotten there yet?"

* * *

Temari stared blankly at the tall man standing before her. "What are you doing here? She asked. She soon realized that the dark haired male was staring down at the baby that Temari was swaying. "This is **not** what it looks like!" She defended before the man could even say a word.

He then looked up at Temari, his dark brown-almost black-eyes meeting with her teal ones, "Then your not holding a baby in your arms?" he asked. Both of them already knowing the answer to his question.

"Its not yours" she blurted, forgetting the part were it wasn't hers either.

The man had a look of both relief and disappointment. "I see." he then turned around, his hands jammed deep into his dark blue pants, "I guess it was to troublesome for you to wait. Should of figured a long distance thing wouldn't work out." he lazily waved back at Temari, as he slowly walked away from the Sabaku house, "Good luck with the kid. Hope you and whoever your with, have a happy life."

Temari blinked a few times, what the hell was he taking about? She wasn't with anyone-then it hit her, "Wait!" She rushed out of her house, and stood in front of the man, "Shikamaru, I'm not with anyone else. I would never cheat on you."

Said male raised his eyebrow, "Then explain the baby in your arms. If its not mine, then who's is it?" he asked. Its not as though babies could just fall from the sky.

"Its not mine. I'm only watching it for a little while." She responded. Temari then took a step closer to the lazy Nara, "I'd never be unfaithful to the person I really care for." she then kissed him on the lips. When they parted, they were both smiling, until Temari's fist meet with Shikamaru's stomach, "Don't ever think I'd cheat on you again. Got that."

Shikamaru grunted, nodding his head, "Troublesome woman." He then realized something. He was confused, if the baby wasn't hers, then who's was it? Last time he saw Temari, neither of her brothers had been in a relationship, "Then did your brothers….?"

Temari laughed, shaking her head, "Definitely not." She replied.

Now she lost him. The baby wasn't Temari's nor either of her brothers. "Temari who's kid is that? And why are you watching it?" he asked. Those seemed like logical questions. It wasn't normal for someone to just watch a strangers baby, especially Temari.

Temari sighed, and looked down at the 5month old, "Looks like we're not gonna be leaving the house just yet." She then looked back up at her confused boyfriend, "We should head back into the house. My arms are getting tired, and it would seem as though I'm gonna have to explain everything in simple words for you."

The two of them headed back into the Sabaku residence. Temari laid the infant back into the crib, she forced Kankuro to buy, then sat beside Shikamaru on the main room couch and began explaining how the baby was found, all the way to how her sexist brother got her to watch the baby first.

"So then, you and your brothers are being forced to watch over a baby. That is no relation to any of you guys." He said, summing everything up. "But why not just let it go to some foster home? Why make the three of you watch it? None of you know how to take care of a baby." he pointed out.

Temari nodded in agreement, "That's exactly what I said. I think the elders are playing some sick twisted game. Its not like we had a perfect childhood to look to for reference." She thought for a minute, then looked at Shikamaru, a sly grin on her face, "Why don't you take it back to Kohona with you? At least there are people who would know how to take care of it." She suggested.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't think that would be wise Temari. You and your brothers were assigned to watch and take care of this baby, you cant ditch it."

"Your only saying that cause you don't want to deal with a baby while going back to your village." She pouted, then crossed her arms and mumbled, "You lazy ass bastard." Giving up on trying to convince Shikamaru to take the infant back to Kohona with him, she stood, walked over to the crib, and picked up the white haired infant.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked, as he watched Temari hold the baby, so it would be looking over her shoulder.

She looked back at Shikamaru, "I'm going to walk around the village. And sine my idiotic brothers left me with the duty of watching this kid, its gonna come with me." She sighed, walking towards the door again.

"Troublesome woman." he sighed, standing and walking after Temari, "I guess it wont kill me to come with you." He said, his hands back in his pockets. "don't forget your still my guide with I'm in Suna." he said with a lazy smirk on his face.

Temari rolled her teal eyes, and the couple began walking down the streets. Earning a few stares by the locals. The two were able to hear a few whispers, '_When'd they have a child?'_ or _'I heard they were planning on running off together'_ some like, _'I heard she was cheating on him, and then he beat her so that's why they are still together.'_

It didn't help any that Shikamaru's had placed his hand around Temari's waist, pulling her closer to him, "What're you doing?" Temari asked, looking at the lazy Jonin out of the corner of her eye.

"What? Afraid of what the villagers will have to say?" he asked, still holding Temari close to him. Every once in a while he'd look at the giggling baby in her arms.

Rolling her eyes, she walked into a teashop that she often visited. Sitting in a chair, she sat the violet eyed child on her knee, sitting it up. "I wasn't worried about the villagers. I could give a rats ass about what they say. I was worried about what my brothers would do to you."

Shikamaru lazily shrugged it off. He opened his mouth do say something, when he was interrupted by the squealing sound of a girl.

Temari, Shikamaru, and even the baby all turned their heads to see a woman; with medium length brown hair, and hazel eyes rushing up towards them. A huge smile on her face, "Temari-san, I didn't know you had a child." She then bent down, goggling over the child, "Aww! Its so cute! Is it a boy or girl? What's its name?" She then looked at Shikamaru, "Are you the father? The baby doesn't look like you. Are you mad it doesn't take after you? How old-"

"Akina!" Temari snapped. A vain popping out of her forehead, "Enough with the damn questions."

Said woman stood up straight, then bowed slightly, "Gomenasai Temari-san, I was only curious."

Shikamaru blinked a few times, then looked at the blonde sitting across from him. "Actually I'd kinda like to know if it's a boy of a girl. And its name. He-or she, might be tired of being called, 'it'."

"Trust me…it's a boy." Temari replied, giving a slight disgusted look on her face.

**-Flashback-**

"_Damn ass holes leaving me with a baby. What the hell makes them think I can take care of a baby. Just cause I'm the oldest." She cursed to herself, "When they get home, I'm gonna kick both their asses!" _

_The small baby looked up at Temari, looked as though he was concentrating really hard, then after a few minutes blinked and began crying. "What the-?" She looked down at the baby, "What's wrong? Are you hun-" Her face scrunched up as she smelt something that smelled like Kankuro's room after a week of no cleaning. _

_She glared at the baby, "You've gotta be kidding me. I am __**not**__ cleaning up your shit. Your just gonna--" She was cut off again as the baby began crying more. Rolling her eyes, she stood and walked over to the babies crib._

The Sand Kunoichi picked up the crying infant, placed him on the couch, kneeling on the carpet, "Alright…now what do I do?" She asked. Looking around, she figured there was something she had to use to change the baby in. She looked back at the baby, "Stay right there…" She stood and began looking around the house. "There's gotta be something around there…Lets see-ah hah! I never thought I'd have to use this…well I guess I can thank Kankuro for this after all."

_Temari then walked back into the main room, to hear the baby was still crying, and-luckily-still on the couch. She bent down and began changing the screaming child. "Shut up! I'm--WHOA! Holy shit kid! What the hell have you been eat--oh no! No stop! Bad…" Temari glared at the baby, whom was now giggling at her, as she wiped off the yellow liquid that was dripping off her hair. "I am __**never**__ having kids of my own. If I do, I'll make Nara change the baby." _

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Well, what's his name?" Akina asked, looking back at the small baby, making funny faces at him.

Temari shrugged, "He doesn't have a name."

"What do you mean he doesn't have a name? All babies should have a name!" Akina stated, punching her petite fist in the air, "A baby without a name is like a flower with out a meaning."

Temari swear dropped, "Right…well, then name him. But first, can we get some tea."

The waitress, stood up straight, looking slightly confused at the blonde woman, "You haven't named your own child?" She then looked at Shikamaru, "What about you? Don't you want your son to have--wait, why didn't you know if your own son was a boy of girl."

"He's not my kid" Shikamaru answered.

"Then" Akina looked even more confused at Temari, "Who's the father?" Temari shrugged as she looked out the window, now regretting even coming to this tea shop. "I'm so sorry Temari-san! If you ever need anything! Any one to help you, I'll be there for you!" The young waitress said, with a censer look on her eyes.

"Great" Temari looked back at the brown haired girl, "I'd really like some tea please."

Akina nodded, then dashed off to get the Kunoichi some water. Shikamaru looked at Temari, "You do know she thinks you're the mom of him…"

"Oh well…she'll figure it out sooner or later." Temari said, now looking at Shikamaru. " I mean, the kid looks nothing like me. Nor anyone in my family. Only a true idiot would think that he's mine."

After a few minutes Akina was back with 2 cups of tea, and a smile on her face. "Oh Temari-san, I've thought of a perfect name for your son." She set the tea cups on the table, "How about Arata, or Makoto. They are both amazing names, and would fit the little guy just right."

"Pick one…he cant exactly have two names." Temari said, as she sipped some of her tea.

"But Temari-san, you should want--"

"Makoto. His name is now Makoto." Temari interrupted, knowing that if she hadn't said anything, she wouldn't be able to finish her tea.

"What a brilliant choice!!" With that Akina walked away. Going on about how wonderful it was that Temari was able to go out in public being a single mother. And how brave she was.

The rest of the time at the tea shop was about the same, as it was with Akina. By the end of the day, the baby boy had 5 different names; Makoto, Aki, Hiro, Katsuo, and Isamu.

Temari stood, picking the white haired baby, "Lets go.." She said, as she began walking out of the tea shop, not wanting to hear anymore name suggestions.

Shikamaru stood, and walked behind her. Once the two of them reached the house, the lazy Nara looked at the exhausted Temari, "So, have fun today?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm on his tone.

Temari glared at him, then placed the baby down in his crib, whom was now asleep. "I swear, if you ever think of wanting kids, I'll kick your ass." She warned the man sitting on the couch.

-**End of Chapter. I Know it was kinda gay at the end, but I was running out of things to happen. Okay. Now I'll tell you the meaning of all the names that The baby had gotten. **

**Makoto- Sincerity**

**Arata-Fresh, New**

**Aki- Autumn, Bright**

**Hiro- Broad, Widespread**

**Katsuo- Victorious Child**

**Isamu- Courageous, Warrior **

**Yep, those are the meanings. Oh and the meaning to Akina is 'A Spring Flower'. Okay next chapter shall be Umm…Kankuro. And YES! I made this chapter into a TemaXShika thing! If you don't like it, well…ohh well, cause I do!! Well anyways, until the next chapter.-**


	3. Kankuro: Drool Bag

Chapter 2

Kankuro: Drool Bag

****

AN: Before I begin, warning this Chapter contains an OC!

* * *

"Heh…stop pulling so hard…it kinda hurts." The brown haired sand-Shinobi mumbled, snuggling up to his long body pillow. "your…pulling harder than normal." he grinned, his eyes shut, and his face completely relaxed.

"Blagus!" the small white haired infant giggled, yanking as hard as he could on the brown haired male, slapping him with the other hand.

The slumbering males face scrunched up slightly, "_What'd you say…sweet cheeks?"_ he mumbled, shifting closer towards his pillow, causing his bed to shift slightly.

This causing a snowball effect, making the baby lose his balance, grabbing hold of a chunk of the brown haired males skin, and grabbing tighter on his hair, pulling as the baby tired to keep from falling off the bed; which caused much pain for the male, causing him to quickly open his eyes, shooting up from his bed, "What the-" he was interrupted by the baby falling in front of him-when he shot up, the baby was thrown in the air, then fell in front of him-. "AHH! WHAT THE HELL?! GAARA! TEMARI! SOMEONE GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!" he shouted.

Of course, his shouting only startled the small child, causing his big violet eyes to water. The 5month old sniffled a few times, then burst into tears, throwing his arms in the air.

The puppeteer covered his ears, wincing at the, blood curdling, screams that was coming from the-less than 30lbs-baby. "Where the hells the off button?" he asked, obviously talking to no one. He looked around his room, for something to shut the infant up with, his dark eyes froze on a folded piece of paper with the words: 'Word For The Baka' written on it, and a small plug looking thing behind it.

Quickly grabbing the plug thing, he tossed it at that screaming child, and soon after-the plug hit the baby in the head-the baby picked it up, and stuck it in his mouth, muffling his pouts.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kankuro laid back in his bed, picking up the paper an beginning to read:

__

' To my lazy ass-no-good-brother,

Gaara and I have decided that its your turn to watch the baby. In case you woke up, causing the baby to cry-which I don't doubt-then nicely give him the binki that I put behind this note. Once you've done that, put a damn shirt on! You don't need to traumatize the poor kid! While your watching the baby, make sure to feed him. And Kankuro, try not to kill the baby, we've still gotta find his parents.

Have Fun,

Temari

P.S. Paybacks a bitch.'

Gaara cringed after he finished reading his sisters lovely note. Crumpling up the paper, he threw it at his wall, then glared at the small baby whom had pulled the-so called-binki out of his mouth. The small white haired baby looked a Kankuro, blinking his violet eyes a few times. "Don't lo-" The puppeteer was cut off by the 'binki' hitting him in the head, and the baby rolling over, grabbing his tiny toes laughing. Kankuro's glare at the baby deepened, "I _really_ hate you right now."

Later, after Kankuro got dressed in his normal clothing including his cat-like hat, he and the white haired monster-as Kankuro wanted to call it-were in the kitchen. Kankuro was looking for something to eat inside the fridge, pulling out some left over rice, and placing it on the counter. The puppet master was about to eat some rice, when he heard a pair tiny fist pounding on something. He turned his head, looking at the small baby, whom had a mouth full of Drool, staring up at him, "What? Don't tell me…your hungry?"

"Agmaha!" the baby cheered, pounding his fist on the high chair he was sitting in, more Drool dribbling out of his mouth.

"Well…what do you eat?" he asked, looking back into the fridge. "Rice? Ra…men-what the…" He saw a bottle, with a piece of paper labeled: 'Feed Him This Dumb Ass'. Mumbling a few colorful words under his breath as he pulled the bottle out of the fridge, "Eat!" He said, shoving the bottle in the white haired babies face, "Eat up Drool bag! We've got to get out of the house, so I can do some damn training, then go and bitch out my sister…" The 'Drool bag' happily took the bottle, and began drinking it.

While the 'Drool bag' was drinking, there was a knocking sound at the Subaku door. Kankuro let out an annoyed sigh, looked at the baby, and said, "Don't move. I Don't wanna have to hear you crying anymore." he then walked to the door, and opened it.

Standing at the door was a woman; around Kankuro's age, long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, emerald eyes, wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top, her sand headband tired around her waist. "Hey, are the rumors true?" she asked, a shocked look on her tan face, "I was getting some tea, when I heard that your sister popped out a kid"

Kankuro looked slightly disappointed, "you're here for the baby?" '_Damn Kids already getting more attention than I do. Now I really hate this kid even more.'_

The puppeteers thoughts were cut off by a petite hand waving in front of his face, "Hey…you listening to me? I asked if it was true?" Kankuro nodded, "Then your sister popped out a kid?" Kankuro shook his head, "Then there isn't a baby here?" he shook his head, Causing the sand woman to raise her eyebrow, "You're a very confusing guy Kankuro."

"Shut up Awaii. If you'd stop asking so many damn questions, then you wouldn't be confused." Kankuro snapped, "Yes there's a baby here, but No its not Temari's." he said, answering her questions.

"Need any help?" she asked.

Kankuro blinked a few times, "Huh?"

Awaii rolled her emerald eyes, "Need.Any.Help?" She asked, asking him as clearly as possible.

"You don't know how to take care of babies…" he paused, raising an eyebrow, "Do you?"

"Well, no. But I'm sure just having you around is hell for…."

"Drool bag." Kankuro said, finishing her sentence.

The black haired female shook her head, "Hold on, did you just call it 'Drool bag'?" The puppeteer nodded, earning a smack from Awaii. "You cant call a baby 'Drool Bag' ya jerk!" She pushed past the doll boy, "Now I know you need my help."

Kankuro closed the front door, mumbling, "Sure, why not come in." He then walked into the kitchen, only to see the black haired woman was already holding the baby, whom was having a giggling fit. ' _Damn Drool bag…I **really** hate you!'_

The white haired baby began reaching towards Kankuro. Awaii looked over at the puppet master, "hmm…" she walked towards him, then pulled off his cat-like hat. "This what you want?" when the baby grabbed the black hat from her hands, jamming one of the ears into his mouth, slobbering all over it. "Heh, looks like he likes the ears."

Kankuro crossed his arms, "That was my favorite hat." He huffed, glaring at the 'Drool bag'.

"Oh shut it Kankuro. I'm sure you've got 20 more like it." She then smiled at the baby, "Isn't that right Shorty. I'm pretty sure if we go and raid his closet, we'll find nothing but cat hats and black suits." Awaii allowed a sly smile to appear on her face, "You wanna go look?" she asked, walking past Kankuro, towards his room.

Only to be grabbed by Kankuro, "Stay out of my room!" he ordered, holding onto her slim wrist.

She spun around, "I suggest you let go of my wrist, if you **ever** want kids." She warned, a serious look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something else, until she smelt a foul smell. Her face scrunched up, she pulled her wrist from Kankuro, then shoved the white haired Shorty into his face, "Here. I uh…forgot there's something I had to take care of…" She began walking towards the door.

Kankuro, now holding the baby, raised an eyebrow, "What do you have to do?"

"I've-uh…gotta wake Hissori. Yea, that's it." she said, opening the door.

"Its almost 1 in the afternoon." Kankuro pointed out, "Shouldn't she already be awake?"

Awaii shook her head, "Knowing her, she's still sleeping. See ya!" With that said, the sand Kunoichi was gone.

Kankuro glares at the smelly baby, whom was still gumming on the cat hat, "I **really** hate you!"

He then walked into the bathroom, removing the soiled dipper, then holding the bare baby over the toilet, just staring, "Well…are you gonna finish?"

The baby blinked, then tilted his head as though asking, ' What the hell are you doing to me?'

After holding the confused baby over the toilet, Kankuro's arms began getting tired, "Well how the hell-" As though getting smacked in the face with Temari's fan, he got a disgusted look on his face, "Your kidding…I'm so **not** wiping your dirty ass! Clean it yourself." he demanded, causing the baby to begin crying. "not again! Come on, is that all you do? Eat, shit, and cry?" 'Drool bag' began screaming louder. "Alright!"

Kankuro stood, grabbing a clean dipper and some wipes. Then he laid the sniffling baby on the counter. "I'm so NOT touching that shit!" after thinking for a minute, Kankuro came up with an idea, "Its fool proof!" he then attached a few strings of chakra each of the babies legs, then some on the dippers and wipes. Proud of his idea, he began cleaning the white haired baby, whom found the whole thing quiet interesting.

Finally finishing with cleaning the babies…mess, Kankuro decided to stay in the house. He didn't want to have this little Drool bag get anymore attention, while he'd be ignored. Glaring once more at the baby, he asked, "What do girls find so cute about you? You Drool worse than a dog, your shit smells worse than spoiled eggs, you cry over everything, and you cant even talk." he complained, listing off a few reasons not to like a baby.

"True, but…he's also funny, and chubby. Chicks dig chubby guys."

Kankuro jumped, turning around only to see Awaii standing in front of him. "What the-How the hell'd you get in here?" he asked, a confused look on his unpainted face, "I thought you had to wake Hissori up"

Awaii shrugged, and walked towards Kankuro, smiling at the baby, "I guess Red already woke Hissori up. Beside, I kinda felt bad about leaving you with…well his mess." She then poked the yawning baby on the nose, causing him to lazily smile, "Looks like you could use a nap."

"No Shit! This little Drool-Ita! What the hell?" Kankuro shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"I wasn't talking about you Baka. Shorty's tired." She shook her head, then took the baby from Kankuro's hands, then began patting him on the back, causing the white haired infant to fall asleep.

Kankuro stared at the baby, that was snuggling up to Awaii's chest, '_ I **really** hate you! Lucky bastard!'_

* * *

-End of Chapter! Yes! I made Kanky a perv, but SO! And no he wasn't completely OOC. He kept saying he hated the baby, Oh and Kankuro named him 'Drool bag'! Well I've gotta start the next chapter, maybe if your lucky, I'll post two chapters. Or I'll be evil and make you wait! Guess you'll just have to wait and see.-


	4. Gaara: Bath Time

**Chapter 3**

**Gaara: Bath Time**

Temari had already watching the infant, she had tea with him. And Kankuro had just finished watching the baby. They both survived, so why was Sabaku No Gaara dreading his time to watch the small being? Oh that's right, both his older siblings had someone there to help them! Temari had that lazy Kohona Shinobi-what was his name…Nara something. And Kankuro had that female that moved to Suna a few years ago. Who did Gaara have? No one. SO the young Kage had every right to not want to watch the baby.

He tired ordering one of his older siblings to watch him, but they both refused. Though each had different ways of saying it, they were both pretty much telling him to screw off…but in their own ways…

**-Flashback-**

_The red haired Kage looked up at his blonde haired sister, "Temari, I've got a meeting to attend. Will you watch the infant today?"_

_Temari shook her head, "Gomen Gaara, but today's Shikamaru's last day here, and I'd like to spend it with him. Besides…" She walked towards her baby brother, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I think it'll do you some good to watch him. He's not that bad to watch. Just, don't leave the house with him, you'll be attacked by fan girls." she warned._

_Gaara's expressionless face slightly paled, he was the Kazekage, people wouldn't dare attack him…right? Just to be on the safe side, he decided he'd do as his older sibling suggested and say in the house…to protect the villagers._

_As though Temari could read his thoughts, she laughed, walking past the sand controller, waving past him, "Good luck Gaara." She chuckled, leaving the Sabaku house._

_Since he failed at getting Temari to watch the infant, he walked over to his brother, surly he would do as Gaara asked. Standing in the puppet masters door way, Gaara's arms were crossed, "Kankuro, I've got a meeting today. You'll watch the infant today."_

_Kankuro looked at his brother, as though he grew an extra arm-which has happened when Gaara's demon took over, but since the one tailed was removed by the Akatsuki, that couldn't happen again.-, "I'll go to your meeting. I'd much rather sit in a room full of old geezers then watch drool Bag again." He stood, strapping his puppet scrolls to his back, "You can have a turn watching the brat." with that said, Gaara's older brother was gone._

**-End Of Flashback-**

Bringing us here, to Gaara watching the baby. Had he lost his 'scary side' to him when the demon was extracted from his body? Surly if he still had the one tailed inside him, Temari and Kankuro would of thought twice before saying no to him. It wasn't that he enjoyed scaring the shit out of his siblings, but-well he knew nothing about babies. He's the youngest child, meaning he didn't get to see how his siblings were raised, or treated as babies. Also it wasn't like he could watch some magical tape to show him how they were treated. Sure there's books-but he's the Kazekage, he doesn't have time to read books when he's running a village.

So here he was, staring at the small baby, wondering if there was something special he was suppose to do. He remembered finding a note, telling him that the baby needed a bath.

Why couldn't his siblings give the child a bath? Surly they both knew Gaara and water don't mix well. His sand armor would turn to mud, which would make an even bigger mess, which Gaara would refuse to clean. If his siblings were foolish enough to force him to bathe the infant, then they would be the ones cleaning up his mess.

"Glagah!" the baby shouted, slamming his sticky fingers on top of the high chair.

Gaara began to wonder if it was such a good idea to give the small 5month old some dumplings. Sighing, the red head sipped some of his tea, "You are quiet dirty. Maybe if I give you a fast bath, I wont get wet."

The infant replied by making a few more gurgling sounds, and slapping his hands on the high chair.

Gaara nodded, deciding to finish his tea, then he'd bathe the infant. Little did he know exactly how much the little white haired boy would enjoy his bath.

After about 5 minutes, Gaara had his sand carry the infant up to the bathroom, as he walked behind it. While his sand was busy undressing the baby-in the bathroom-Gaara turned the water on, trying to find the perfect temperature.

Once he was sure the tub was full enough, he had his sand gently set the baby in the water. Then stared, waiting to see what he would do, the baby staring back at him. "Go ahead. Wash up." Gaara ordered

The violet eyed infant looked from Gaara to the clear liquid, smiled then began slamming his hands down into the water, causing large drops of water to splash out of the tub and onto Gaara's face.

Gaara quickly scooted away from the tub, "No more splashing!" he demanded. A stern look on his face. The look on his face was obviously having no effect on the child, because he kept thrashing around in the water. This time, Gaara stood, his arms crossed, "I said No.More.Splashing. Now wash up!" he demanded in a slightly louder tone than he intended.

The baby stopped splashing, and began sniffling. Gaara's face softened, as he bent down-he wasn't exactly sure why, but he didn't want to see the baby cry. So he began to pour water onto the babies head, waiting to see a reaction before he did another.

The infant blinked a few times, surprised by the sudden water being dumped on his head, then began laughing and splashing more water, causing Gaara to become even more wet. But it didn't seem to bother him all that much, as long as the baby wasn't crying.

A good 10minutes later and Gaara was wet from head to toe, creating a giant mud pile, just outside of the tub. Gaara was gonna stick to his word, and make his siblings clean up the mud mess when they got home.

Gaara then picked the infant up, lifting him out of the tub, wrapped him in a towel, then walked into the main room of the Sabaku house. Laying the 5month old boy on the couch, Gaara began to dry the baby off, then dress him in the outfit that was sent to the house by the waitress from the tea shop that Temari often went to.

Although the red haired Kage was confused as to why the card was congratulating them on the newest addition to the Sabaku family, he shrugged if off, and finished dressing Makoto-which according to the card, was the infants name.

Once the white haired infant and Gaara were both dried and dressed, the Kage had decided to allow the boy to play with one of Kankuro's miniature puppets. He would have to remember to ask his older sibling why he still kept such a thing-maybe it was because he secretly played with them at night. Quickly snapping from his thoughts, Gaara looked back at the infant, whom seemed to be speaking in gibberish to the dol-er puppet.

As Gaara watched the infant, he wondered why both his siblings needed help watching such a small being. He seemed to be doing just fine-and he had given Makoto a bath. Blinking his deep sea blue eyes a few times, Gaara asked the baby, "Do you act different around me?" he scooted closer to the baby, picking him up-which caused Makoto to drop the puppet he was playing with-the two stared at each other for a while, "Do I scare you?" the young teen asked.

Makoto blinked his violet eyes, smiled-drool bubbles falling from his mouth-he stretched his tiny hands out, "Blah!" he giggled.

The slightly confused Kage brought the giggling baby closer to him. He opened his mouth to say something, when his body suddenly froze. Gaara felt something…odd. The small babies head leaned closer to Gaara's cheek, and that was when he felt it-something wet, slimy, and cold on his cheek.

'_What is this feeling?_' Gaara slowly reached his fingers up to his cheek, only to feel a small wet spot. His eyes moved to the infant, whom was smiling and rubbing his eyes. "Your not afraid of me…?"

* * *

"Shut up Kankuro! I will kick your…" Temari stopped talking as she stepped into the Sabaku house. She nearly fell over dead by the sight before her eyes. "K-Kankuro…do you see…what I'm seeing?" She asked, in a hushed tone.

The puppet master nodded, "Do you think something's wrong?" he asked, not able to tare his dark eyes from the same thing his sister was looking at.

Which was: Gaara laying on the couch, with Makoto laying on his chest. Both males sound asleep, looking completely peaceful.

* * *

-End of Chapter. Yea!! I got Gaara's chapter finished!! I found this chapter to be more on the cute side…though it had its funny parts in it. Well anyways, I hope I did well to all the Gaara fans out there -coughRedcough-. Not exactly sure what I want the next chapter to be…any ideas are welcomed. As long as it has to do with the baby and the sand siblings. Oh and sorry this chapters short…I was running out of things to write. Please review so I know what you think. Until Next time -if there is a next time- -


	5. Kankuro and Temari: The Bet

**Chapter 4: **

**Kankuro and Temari: The Bet**

It had been 5months since the Sabaku siblings were told to watch over the small violet eyed child-whom they had agreed to name Makoto. The 10month old was now crawling, but had yet to been able to speak his first word. Don't get the wrong idea, Makoto tried many times, but all he got were slobbery slurs. Which-for some reason, many of the villagers thought was adorable.

Kankuro and Temari stood, both staring down at the slumbering white haired child. Where's Gaara you ask? He's at a meeting, meaning the older siblings were to watch the small baby. Which neither sibling minded, for they had both become attached to the child. Not in a parenting way, more of a big brother/sister thing. Yep, even after spending such a short time with the white haired boy, they actually enjoyed watching him.

Temari crossed her tan arms, "Do you think its normal for him to not be talking yet?" She asked, in a slightly curious tone. She didn't exactly remember when her younger brothers were Makoto's age, so she-like Kankuro and Gaara-was new to all this stuff.

The puppeteer shrugged, "How am I suppose to know. Its not like I've got a kid of my own." he pointed out, rolling his dark eyes.

The blonde punched her brother on the back of his head, earning a glare. She then placed a finger under her chin, thinking out loud, "I asked Shikamaru's mom about it last month, and she had said that Crybaby refused to say his first word till he was almost 2years old." Temari remembered that day in Kohona. She and the Nara woman were drinking tea, waiting for the Nara males to come back from caring for the deer when she has asked. Of course Temari spent over an hour trying to convince the woman that the baby was neither her nor Shikamaru's. Then quickly explained why she was asking. Yoshino laughed, then told her many stories of Shikamaru's child hood.

Kankuro rolled his eyes again, "I don't think that's normal Temari. The guys the laziest person I know meaning he probably thought it would be too much of a pain to talk." He answered, as-a-mater-of-fact like, but by saying this, he earned another blow to the head. He glared at his sister, clinching his fist at his side, "Damn it Temari, stop-"

"Don't look at me." She interrupted, pointing towards the-now-giggling baby. "That one was all Makoto." she shrugged, walking off to prepare said baby some juice.

Kankuro looked down at the white haired boy, whom was sitting up clapping his hands and laughing at the puppet master. "Oh you think your so funny. Don't you?" He then bent down, and picked up what was thrown at his head-which just so happened to be Makoto's plug-then stood back up looking at the chubby baby. "Lets see how funny you think it is when I don't give it back." he said in a very stubborn tone. Kankuro was now holding the binki just out of Makoto's reach, "What's the matter Drool Bag? Cant reach it?" he teased.

Makoto had a look of determination in his big violet eyes, grunting each time he'd reach for the object of desire. While the flustered 10month old began fussing. Kankuro smirked as he would purposely lower the plug so that Makoto's tiny digits could touch them, then he'd pull it back out of reach. The two of them did this for a while, until the baby boy crossed his arms, and began screaming at the top of his lungs, causing Kankuro to quickly drop the binki and cover his ears.

Upon hearing the scream, Temari raced into the main room, her fan in her hand, ready to attack anyone who was stupid enough to attempt to harm Makoto. But once she entered the room, she dropped her fan, and doubled over laughing, her hands clutching at her aching stomach. The site that was causing Temari this reaction was her younger brown haired brother eyes shut tight, hands covering his ears, and crouched over in a corner, while Makoto was standing in his crib, holding onto the railings, binki in his mouth and smiling with is eyes. Without asking, the wind mistress knew the just of what had happened.

Finally calming herself, she stood up straight, walked over to Makoto and picked him up, "Note to the dumb, don't taunt Makoto, especially with his binki. The boy treasures this thing as though it holds some secret Jutsu." She stifled another laughing fit and looked at Makoto, smiling at him, "Of course Kankuro wouldn't know that, because he's just a big baka, whom enjoys playing with dolls and wearing make-up." She giggled slightly. " I bet he couldn't even get you to say your first word, even if he spent all day everyday with you."

That was it! Kankuro quickly stood, stomped towards his sister, glaring ever so slightly, "I'll take you up on the bet!" he scoffed, his arms crossed.

Temari looked at her brother, blinking a few times, "Excuse me? What bet are you talking about?" She asked, a slightly confused look on her and Makoto's face.

"Hah! What's wrong _nee-san_? Afraid I'll win, or do you not remember saying-and I quote, 'I **bet** he couldn't get you to say your first word, even if he spent all day everyday with you'-unquote." He reminded her, a triumphant look on his face, only to hear his sister laughing.

"You that eager to lose?" she asked, laughing between each other word.

Kankuro's face became more serious, "I wont lose this bet! That's a fact!" He snapped, stomping his foot. Reminding Temari of a stubborn 5year old that was told they couldn't do as they pleased.

Temari calmed herself, again. "Say I actually go with this ridiculous bet," She paused to shift Makoto to her other hip, "What's the wager? You've got nothing I want. I don't wear make-up nor to I have any intentions to start playing with dolls." She smirked. Boy she loved teasing her brother, and seeing Kankuro's eye twitch slightly, she knew she had successfully done so.

"First off, its **not** make-up, its war paint! And second, they are fucking puppets! **Not **dolls! How many times do I have to tell you that!" He then took a deep breath, to keep himself from hitting his sister. "Anyways, the loser will have to stay up with Makoto all night tonight!" he explained, a smirk plastered on his face, "We'll have until sundown today to get him to say his first word."

Temari then put Makoto on the floor, so the infant could craw off and play with his toys, "And if neither of us can get him to say his first word? Who will watch him then?" she asked, now slightly interested. Though each sibling loved Makoto, none of them wanted to watch him at night.

"Then Gaara will watch him." He answered flatly. Kankuro then raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, "So are you up for it _nee-san_?" he asked once again.

The oldest of the Sabaku siblings thought for a minute, then smiled a sly smile nodding her head, "I'll do your little bet." She then cracked her neck, "I could use a good nights sleep." She talked as though she had already won.

"Don't get to cocky Temari. You still gotta get him to talk-Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" he asked, watching his sister walk away from him. She didn't answer, instead she bent down, picked Makoto up, and began up the stairs with him in her arms, "What the hall ya doing Temari?" he asked.

"I'm going to win dumb ass." She called, walking into her room. She wasn't sure how she was going to get the child to talk, but she knew she had to do something-because she was not ready to spend all night watching the 10month sleep peacefully while she stayed up, with little to no sleep at all.

Now Temari was sitting on her bed, Makoto sitting across from her, his chubby arms in his lap, "Alright Makoto I'm gonna get you to say your first word. Which Is gonna be 'Temari'. Simple enough, right? And when I win, your gonna give Kankuro hell tonight. Stay up all night, babbling to him, then finally fall asleep when Gaara and I wake up." She held out her hand, grinning, "Kay?"

Makoto smiled, slapping his fist into Temari's palm, laughing, "Shimla!" he giggled.

Temari ruffled his white haired, "Good, not say, 'Te-mar-"

She was interrupted by the loud pounding sound at her door, "DAMN IT TEMARI! YOU CANT LOCK HIM IN YOUR ROOM! THAT'S CHEATING AND YOU KNOW IT!" Kankuro shouted, still pounding on Temari's wooden door, "EITHER OPEN UP OR I'M BEATING DOWN THE DAMN DOOR!" he threatened.

Temari smirked to herself, she could hear the irritation in his voice, "What's wrong Kankuro? I don't remember you stating a rule that says I cant be in my room with Makoto." She gladly pointed out. Temari knew that Shikamaru would of allowed a smirk to appear on his face by her latest statement.

Kankuro was defiantly not smiling or amused one bit. Without hesitation, he pushed open his sisters door, standing there an angry look on his face, foot tapping on the wooden floor. "it's a rule now! We **both** have to be in the same room with Makoto. That way if he does say something, we'll both hear it."

Temari shrugged, agreeing and the two walked down to the main room. Makoto in Kankuro's arms now. The two siblings sat in the main room, each trying to get Makoto to say their name.

After a few long hours, and no success from either sibling, Gaara walked into the Sabaku house, his arms crossed, and his usually emotionless face held a bit of sadness as he avoided looking at both Temari and Kankuro.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari asked, as Makoto wiggled away from her and Kankuro, crawling towards the red haired Kage.

Once the boy was at Gaara's feet, he reached up, wanting to be picked up. Knowing so, Gaara bent down and picked him up, holding the violet eyed boy in his arms, "We need to talk." He said, in his normal mono-toned voice.

Temari and Kankuro nodded, "What about?" This time the brown haired male spoke up.

"Makoto" Gaara said, as he sat in a chair, sitting said child on his lap. The violet eyed boy looked at Gaara, blinking a few times, almost as though he understood what was about to be said.

"Well, what's wrong with him Gaara?" Temari asked, crossing her arms, staring at her brother with her teal eyes.

Gaara took a deep breath, readying himself for what needed to be said, "Makoto's parents are coming to Suna. They heard about him being here, and want to bring him home with them." He explained in a calm tone. Though on the inside he didn't want to let go of the child, he had also gotten to attached, and wanted to protect the boy.

"Hell no!" Temari shouted, standing. "If they really wanted Makoto, then they wouldn't of just left him at the gates to die!" She protested.

Kankuro nodded, though he decided to stay seated. "I agree. We cant let these people take Makoto. He's part of the family Gaara!"

Gaara raised his hand, silencing his siblings. "I already know that. But if these people are his family, then there is nothing we can do about it."

Makoto looked from Gaara to the other siblings, then back at Gaara, "Uh-oh"

* * *

-**End of chapter! Finally I wrote another Chapter. I am deeply sorry for making you guys wait so long. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. And YES I am gonna be brining in 2 new OC's I just gotta figure out who the hell they are -pulls out hair screaming- anywho…tell me what you think of the chapter.-**


	6. Kankuro and Gaara: The Test!

**Chapter 5:**

**Kankuro and Gaara: The Test!**

"How long do we have until they get here?" Temari asked, in a demanding tone. The sand Kunoichi had both pain and wrath in her teal eyes. She was **not **happy with that her youngest sibling had just told her. The words were like Kunai to her chest. The blond had be come extremely close to Makoto and she wasn't about to just hand him over to some couple that claim to be his parents. Anyone could claim to be Makoto's parents, so how could they be 100percent sure that _these_ people are Makoto's parents.

Gaara shook her head slightly as he looked down at the child, whom was snuggling up to the red heads Kage robes, "They will be here any day." He stated as calm as possible.

"Excuse me?" The middle child stood from his seat, brow lowered, "Either I heard you wrong-which I'm hoping that's it, or you just said that the people-who plan to take Makoto away-are gonna be here any day." Gaara nodded, and Kankuro growled slightly, "Gaara, exactly how long have you known about these people?" the puppet master asked, in a stern tone.

The young Kage was searching for an answer, when there was a sudden knock on the Sabaku door. All eyes turned towards the door, "I'll answer the damn door." Temari announced as she stood, then shot a glare at her brother, "We will finish this when I get back." he then walked off to the door, mumbling about how troublesome all this was, and then she cursed her lazy ass boyfriend for getting such a word stuck in her head.

Kankuro looked at his brother, an extremely stubborn look on his face, "Gaara, when _exactly_ did you get word of these people?"

"About a week ago." Gaara answered.

"Why the **hell** didn't you tell us sooner Gaara?" He asked, trying very hard not to shout for two reasons. One; he didn't want to startle Makoto, and Two; he didn't want Temari to overhear their conversation.

Gaara looked at his brother, "I was trying to handle things. Trying to figure out who these people are." He answered, "I don't want to hand Makoto over to two complete strangers, so I was doing research on if they could take him after abandoning him."

The brown haired puppet master sighed, closing his eyes then slowly opening them, "Gaara, you should of told us, so we could of helped you with your research. Hell we could of even asked that lazy Chunin that Temari's been dating, he could of helped also." Kankuro pointed out. He shook his head slightly, "At least tell me you found something useful."

Gaara looked at the small child that was asleep in his lap, "We cant do anything without proof that this couple are who they say they are, and we have to prove that they left him for dead at the village gates."

"How's the fact that one of **our** Shinobi found him at the gates, no one around to claim him!" The middle sibling took a deep breath, to calm himself down, "Why don't we have some kind of test for the people to make sure they are his parents."

While the Sabaku brothers were trying to figure out what kind of test they could use, Temari was at the door. She was staring at the couple standing before her. They seemed to be in their early twenties; the woman had long light purple hair, while the males was short, spiky white hair; their eyes were both that of the violet color, the males just a little darker than the woman; the male also seemed a bit taller than the female. Neither of them looked to be Shinobi of any village-at least not in Temari's eyes. The couple were dressed as though they were from The Land Of Snow-or somewhere cold like that, wearing long sleeve shirts and pants, stuff like that. Yet neither wearing a headband, Which struck Temari odd, '_How could they of both traveled through the hot dessert, something that is normally difficult for a trained Shinobi?'_ she asked herself, "Can I help you guys?" the wind wielder asked, staring at the two.

The petite woman nodded, a hopeful look in her violet eyes, "We were told our son, Ichiro, was here."

Temari shook her head, "No one by that name is here. You must have the wrong place." She then turned to close the door, only to have the male stop her by grabbing her wrist. The blond spun around, glaring at the male, "I'm gonna ask you kindly, because your not from around here," her teal eyes darkened, as her face became more serious, "Will you _please_ let go of me?"

The man bowed his head, releasing Temari's wrist, "Please forgive me. My wife and I were told that Ichiro was here. White hair, violet eyes? He'd be almost a year old." He then looked back up at her, his dark violet eyes meeting with her teal ones, "We've been looking for him for a while now, then we got word that he was-"

He was cut off by Temari grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall, hate occupying her teal eyes, "You sick bastard! Give me one good reason **not** to kill you both for abandoning such a child!" Her words full of hate and venom, "Neither of you deserve to be within 100yards of Makoto! I suggest you both leave right his instant before I do something I'll regret later." She scowled, ignoring the petite woman, whom was begging for Temari to stop.

"Temari!" Her brother shouted, rushing to his sisters side, trying to pry her away from the petrified male, "Temari let him go now!" Kankuro demanded. Realizing that trying to pry his pissed sister off the man was futile, he took a few steps back then connected a few chakra strings to Temari, forcing her to back away from the man.

"Let go Kankuro! These are the bastards that left Makoto to die!" Temari shouted, struggling to break free from her brothers chakra stings.

Calm down Temari. Lets go inside and talk." The puppeteer suggested, telling himself to also keep calm.

"Tch…" Temari was finally free from her brothers stings. She glared at the couple, then hurried back in the house.

Kankuro then ushered the two adults in the house, slightly surprised Temari had lost he cool the way she did. Temari was usually the calm sibling, never once had he seen her act such a way towards anyone. True these people deserved what they got, but he always thought that **he'd** be the one to lose it…not Temari.

Once in the house, they had all found a spot to sit. The two claming to be Makoto's parents were sitting on the Sabaku couch, Gaara in his chair with Makoto in his lap-still asleep, while both Temari and Kankuro stood arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He room was completely silenced, no one dared to speak. At least not until;

"We wanted to leave with Ichiro in the morning." The male spoke up, averting eye contact with Temari, "We'd also like to thank-"

Gaara raises his hand to silence the man, "If I may, I have just one thing I'd like to request…" He paused, waiting for their names

"Michiro and Ai" the man answered.

"Right, well as I was saying. I've got one request. I'd like it if the two of you took a test at our hospital. Just so we know you are who you say you are." The red haired Kage requested.

Michiro and Ai looked at each other, worried looks on their faces-which didn't go unnoticed to any of the siblings. The woman then looked back at Gaara, " I don't think that would be such a good idea. We would like to leave as soon as possible, so we can get back home"

This time Kankuro spoke up, "The test wont take long, and you two should rest up before heading to wherever it is you live."

Ai was about to speak when her husband spoke for her, "Excuse my wife, she just misses Ichiro so much. We would be willing to take whatever test is needed."

Gaara nodded, then looked at his sister, "Temari, would you mind watching Mak-I mean Ichiro while I take them to the hospital." Gaara asked, trying to show some respect by calling Makoto by the name his 'parents' gave him.

Temari pushes herself from the wall, walked over to Gaara and said, "I would gladly watch _Makoto_ while your gone." She picked up said child, then walked back towards the kitchen, "I'll have him in the back with me." With that said, she and the white haired 10month old were both gone.

Not long after, the Sabaku brothers, along with Michiro and Ai were gone, heading towards the hospital to get the test taken.

* * *

**-End of chapter. Sorry for it being short, but at least I wrote something…right? I REALLY am sorry. I wouldn't of updated faster but…well I kinda forgot about this story. Heh…my bad. Well anyways, what's the test? And are Michiro and Ai really Makoto's parents? What do you guys think?-**


	7. Temari: Scams!

**Chapter 6  
Temari: Scams!**

Temari stood out on the balcony in the back of the Sabaku house, a giggling white haired 10month old in her arms. The blond sighed to herself, what would she do if those people are really Makoto's parents? Would she be able to hand this child, whom she loved as though he were her baby brother, over to them? She shook her head, no matter what she wasn't going to hand Makoto to those psychotic people.

The wind wielder suddenly felt something tugging onto the top part of her dark kimono. She looked down, her teal eyes meeting with Makoto's violet ones. "What's the matter Makoto? Are you tired already?" She asked, the baby shook his head, a smile plastered on his chubby face. Temari raised an eyebrow, "So your not tired?" he nodded, agreeing with the blond, "Are you hungry?" Makoto shook his head again, "Alright, what's the matter? I'm not a mind reader, you know that." she stated, a smile on her face as Makoto giggled more.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get you to smile." A lazy males voice said, as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around Temari's waist.

Temari nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. Was she that worried about Ai and Michiro that she didn't feel him walking-Wait, why was he here? Not that she didn't mind, actually he was exactly what she needed. "What are you talking about Crybaby? Makoto doesn't even know what's going on right now." She then turned around, becoming face to face with the dark haired, dark eyed, lazy ass man she cared for. "What are you doing here Shikamaru? I thought traveling all the way here was far too troublesome for you to even attempt."

The Nara males face turned serious, "Temari, we need to talk about Makoto. There's something Lady Tsunade told me that's been bothering me for some time now." he stated, staring into her teal eyes.

Temari nodded, "Alright, there's also something I need to talk to you about. Its also about Makoto." She sighed, her face acquiring a concerned look as she began to explain the whole situation with Ai and Michiro coming to Suna, her almost killing the male, and finally about them wanting to take Makoto away from them. "Shikamaru, I don't think-no I know those people aren't who they say they are. There is no way two **non**-Shinobi could travel a week with no protection what-so-ever. Not to mention this is the worst time of the year to travel though the dessert. Even Shinobi from Suna have trouble traveling it." She pauses for a minute, and looked down at Makoto, whom was now resting his head on Temari's shoulder, one arm lazily dangling in front of him, the other gripping onto his ear, his white locks blocking in the light breeze while his eyes were barley open. The blond looked back up at Shikamaru, "I don't want to hand him over to these people. You should of seen how they looked at each other when Gaara asked them to take some test. They want to leave with him tomorrow morning. I cant-"

Shikamaru hushed Temari by speaking up, "Troublesome woman, would you be quiet for one minute so I can speak?" he sighed, shaking his head, "Why don't you lay Makoto down, or something. Then we can talk in your room. It would be such a drag if anyone over heard us."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Were you even listening to-Hey, wait a minute! Where the hell do you think your going lazy ass?" She began following said lazy male, "Don't you dare step foot-damn it Shikamaru, you know I cant walk that fast while carrying Makoto."

They had eventually made it up in Temari's room. Temari laid Makoto in the center of her bed, so he'd have no chance-or at least less of a chance of rolling off. Temari and Shikamaru standing a little ways away from the sleeping baby. The wind mistress had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall, staring at Shikamaru. Whom had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, he was thinking a lot about the new information that Temari had just told him about this odd couple. He began to drift deep into his thoughts, until he was literally smacked back to reality.

"Ow! What the hell Troublesome woman?" he asked, now rubbing the back of his head.

Temari glared at Shikamaru, "You were going to tell me what Lady Tsunade told you about Makoto. You said we should talk up here so that no one over heard us." She placed her hands on her hips, "Now start talking Shikamaru!" She demanded, just loud enough for the male to get wif of her threatening tone.

"Yea, I get it." He sighed, still rubbing the back of his head, "Must you be so violent?" he asked, more to himself, halfway expecting another blow to the head. But to his surprised he received no hit, only an annoyed grunt from the woman. Letting out a sigh of relief, he glanced over at the sleeping child, thanking Kami for making Temari a softy for the boy. He looked back at the woman he had been dating for sometime now, "I was speaking with Lady Tsunade about Makoto, and how he had been pretty much dumped on you and your brothers a few months back…."

* * *

**-Flashback In Kohona-**

_Shikamaru sat lazily in the chair in front of the drunk Hokage. The Nara could smell the sake in her breath and see the hint of pink on her cheeks. Mumbling something about 'Troublesome Women' and 'Always being drunk' he placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes. Tsunade hadn't even began talking yet, and he already regretted answering the door…this was suppose to be his day off, he desperately needed the rest. _

"_Nara…Shik-Shikamaru" The blond female hic-uped. The woman had a mischievous smile on her face. "Someone…Someone's been busy." she laughed, gulping down another cup of sake. "And here we all…all thought you were either…either really lazy or…or gay." _

_The dark haired males eyes nearly bulged out of his head, falling out of the chair he was in. '_defiantly shouldn't of answered the door.'_ he thought to himself as he sat back up in his char. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I have no idea what your talking about."_

_Tsunade 'hmph'd' crossing her arms over her enormous bust, "I'm talkin bout your brat you got in Suna." She struggled to reach into one of her drawers, pulling out a scroll, then tossing it at the Nara, "Its all in there.." She hic-uped, pouring the last but of her sake into her cup._

_Shikamaru picked up the scroll, and began reading;_

Lady Tsunade,

I, Sabaku No Gaara, would like to request Nara Shikamaru to be sent to Suna for a few days. I am in need of his assistance with Makoto.

Thank You,

Sabaku No Gaara-The Kazekage

_He rolled the scroll, then looked back up at Tsunade, "There has been a misunderstanding, Makoto is not my kid." The lazy Chunin then began explaining to his Kage about how the white haired child was dumped on the Sand Siblings about 5months ago._

_Tsunade blinked her hazel eyes a few times, "So the kids not your?" Shikamaru shook his head, "And you are gay then?" She asked, scratching the back of her head. Obviously to drunk to even be thinking clearly._

_Shikamaru shook his head, then stood, "If this was all you wanted, I'd like to-"_

"_So no one knows why the parents are? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they arrived soon." The drunk Hokage mumbled, just loud enough for Shikamaru to hear._

_He slowly turned around, though he knew it would be troublesome, he wanted to learn more, "They? Who are they?" he asked, re-occupying his seat, "If you don't mind me asking."_

"_They are a couple of Lon-Nins that go around picking up children who had been abandoned. Going to the village the kid was found at, giving some piss ant story bout how their child was taken from them, and how they've been searchin forever for it" She paused to drink more Sake, "Anyways…once they get the baby, they put it in some orphanage, or raise them as work slaves. They go by the name of-" She stopped as her head hit her desk. The woman was now snoring._

**-End Of Flashback-**

* * *

"So what name do they go by?" Temari asked, a serious look still on her face. "Wait, you think Ai and Michiro are these people?" She asked, then nodded answering her own question. "They have to be. It would all make since." She looked back at Makoto, "I cant let them do that to him. Its wrong and cruel!" she clinched her fist at her side, "We have to stop them Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirked, wrapping his arms around Temari again, "Don't worry Troublesome woman. We'll stop them. They wont take Makoto away from you and your brothers." He assured her.

Temari nodded, as said child began waking up. He slowly sat up, blinking and rubbing his violet eyes. Makoto looked over at the two teens staring at him, he tilted his head, smiled and reached out his arms towards them, " 'Mari!" he grunted, still reaching towards her.

Said woman smiled, and walked over to Makoto, then stopped mid-walk, blinking her teal eyes, "Did he…he just said his first word." She picked Makoto up, as he continued babbling, 'Mari' over and over again. "Don't worry Makoto, I'm not gonna hand you over to some slave drivers!" She declared.

* * *

-**End of chapter. Hope you like. And THANK YOU all for reviewing as much as you have! It means a lot that you guys take the time to tell me that you like this story. I guess this chapter is kinda like a filler…but oh well. I'm still trying to figure out if Ai and Michiro should be Makoto's parents, or not…what do you guys thing? Anyways, I had fun writing a drunken Tsunade…XD. You guys should try it sometime. Anywho…What did you guys think? Sorry if its short, and boring, but Anyways…I'll try to work on the next chapter soon. So until then..-**


	8. Gaara: Kept Promise

**Chapter 7:  
Gaara: Kept Promise**

The red haired Kage looked down at Makoto, as he played in the small sand box, created by both Sabaku brothers. Gaara had been thinking about what his eldest sibling and her boyfriend had told him when he came back from the hospital the other day. The leaf teen boy mentioned something about how a couple of lone-Nins had been going around and taking children, that seem to have no family and either give them away or force them to become slaves.-Neither of which Gaara wanted for little Makoto. His pale arms crossed over his chest, his facial expression softening, "Who would you rather live with?" He asked, obviously not really expecting an answer. Gaara knelled down, becoming closer to the child, causing him to look away from his sand and up at Gaara with his big violet eyes, "I promise I will not let anyone harm you, nor let anyone take you away. For you have become one of my precious people whom I vow to always protect." He stated, remembering a certain blond Kohona-Ninja whom had taught him to protect his precious people.

" 'Mari" Makoto giggled, crawling closer to the young Kage. Sitting down right in front of the male, Makoto held his chubby arms out, " 'Mari! 'Mari!" He chanted, reaching out for Gaara.

Gaara allowed a small smile to appear on his blank face. The youngest Sabaku sibling extended his arms, picking Makoto up, then standing straight up. Sure the young child was calling for Gaara's sister, but he figured since it was the only real word the boy would say, he wouldn't let it bother him as much.

As Makoto began tugging at Gaara's robes, he began to wonder why the boys parents-who were so stuck on leaving that morning-were no where to be seen. After they had left the hospital yesterday, Gaara had offered both Ai and Michiro to stay in the guest room at the Sabaku house, only to be declined by Michiro-which Gaara and Kankuro found odd-So he had asked Kankuro to show the couple to a hotel, and help them check in. That had all happened yesterday, and here Gaara was, holding Makoto, almost lunch time and still no sign of either adults.

"You don't think they are your parents either?" Gaara asked, again looking down at Makoto. "I have read that when a child-even a baby-is around their parents, or those they care for, they relax. But you don't even seem to want them to hold you" The Suna Kage's face scrunched as he continued talking to the child, "Why is that? Do you not trust them at all?"

"Lord Kazekage" A males voice called from behind the red head. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I've got the results back from the hospital." Gaara turned around to notice the ANBU male was bowing before him, holding out a scroll in his hands. Gaara nodded, then took the scroll out of the Shinobi's hands. Just as soon as the scroll was in the Kazekage's hold, the ANBU male disappeared in a poof of smoke. Leaving the Kage and Makoto in the Sabaku house.

Makoto began squirming in Gaara's arm as the Kage stared down at the scroll. This was no ordinary scroll, this scroll was going to tell him whether or not Ai and Michiro were the small child's parents. Part of Gaara was telling him to wait for his siblings to be home to read it, but the other half of him was telling him to read it now. "Makoto, do you think I should open it now?" he asked, looking at the violet eyed child.

To answer his question, he began to blow bubbles. Which Gaara took as a yes. So the deep sea blue eyed Kage opened the scroll an began reading the contents inside it. Reading it over a dew times, Gaara blinked slowly a couple of times, and took a deep breath then closed the scroll, "I shall inform the others at dinner tonight."

* * *

"Remember Ai, let me do the talking." Michiro hissed at his wife as the two approached the large Sabaku house. The white haired male looked at the light purple haired woman beside him. "If you mess this up like you did last time, we'll lose Ichiro for sure this time." His dark violet eyes glaring slightly at Ai, "I forbid you from talking tonight. We get him and go, that easy."

Ai lowered her gaze towards the sandy grounds, "Hai Michiro. I wont say a word to any of the Siblings tonight." Her tone was extremely low, almost inaudible for the male to hear.

After there little chat, Michiro knocked on the door, only to be greeted by the same blond that had tired to kill him for abandoning the small child, whom he and his wife were trying to get back. Without saying anything, Temari turned around leaving the door open for the couple to walk in, '_Geez, what a welcoming party. Cant wait to see how it all ends'_ Michiro thought to himself, obviously being sarcastic.

Temari leaded them to the dinning room, then took her seat between her boyfriend and Makoto, whom was sitting beside Kankuro, while Gaara sat at the end of the table, leaving two empty chairs across from Temari and her brother. Ai and Michiro took it as though those were meant for the two of them, so they walked over and sat. Ai across from Temari while Michiro sat across from Kankuro.

"So…" Kankuro decided to be the one to break the dreadful silence. He looked at his brother, he and Temari still having no clue that their younger sibling had seen the test results already, "Why exactly are we having dinner like this? Usually your busy with papers, and Temari and I eat in our rooms."

Gaara looked at his brother, the young Kage's expression still unreadable, "I wanted us to get to know Ai and Michiro before anything happens. Since they will be leaving by tomorrow." He stated, then looked back at the couple, "If that is find with the two of you?"

"What a wonderful Idea Gaara." Temari spoke, eyeing the pair across from her, "I'd like to ask a few questions myself." Her tone extremely serious and threatening.

Now all eyes were on Ai and Michiro, awaiting an answer from the pain. If looks could kill, the two would already be six feet under, from the glared they received from the eldest siblings. The room feel silent for a good 20minutes, the Siblings and Shikamaru, noting how long it was taking for Ai and Michiro to answer a simple question.

The silence was finally broken by Makoto changing, "No" over and over again, while slamming his tiny palms on top of his food tray. Temari took her teal eyes off the violet ones before her, and looked over at the big ones beside her, as she began trying to hush him. Though she was extremely happy he was saying his second word already.

Michiro went to stand, only to be motioned to sit back down by the Nara, "I'll take care of him while you talk" He walked over to Makoto, and picked him up, mumbling something about "Troublesome families" under his breath while leaving the dinning area, while Makoto was pulling on the lazy Chunin's hair.

And just like that, all the attention was back on Michiro and Ai.

"Well? Are you guys willing to answer a few questions?" Kankuro asked, his arms crossed over his chest, his glare returning to his face, "Since you are suppose to be taking Makoto, we wanna know what you plan on doing with him? That kind of stuff." He allowed the corner of his mouth to curve upward slightly, "Its not like either of you have anything to hide form us."

A light chuckle was heard from Ai and Michiro, obviously nervous and forced. "Of…of course not." He answered, scratching the back of his head, "Nothing at all to hide."

Just like that, the questions began. Mainly being asked by Temari and Kankuro, while Gaara sat back observing how Ai and Michiro reacted to the questions. Taking not of every little detail from the shift in their gaze, to the slight crack in their voices. He also noted that Ai was staying silent during the questions.

He obviously wasn't the only one to take note of this. "So, how is it Makoto ended up all the way here? Without either of you noticing?" Temari asked. This was something that had been bothering the blond ever since Makoto was found at the Suna gates all those months ago.

"Well you see-" Michiro was hushed by Temari raising her hand in the air.

"I'd like to hear this from Ai. Since she is his _mother_. One would think it would be much more dramatic for her." The wind wielder pointed out. Then looked at Ai, whom had a slightly surprised look on her face.

Ai looked from Temari to her husband, then back, "It…it was while Michiro and I were out. We figured it would be okay to leave him in…in the house. He was taking a nap, but….but when we came back…" She looked down at her hands, a small-very lonely-tear trailing down her cheek.

Michiro was quick to comfort her, he pulled her into an embrace, whispering something in her ear, that none of the siblings heard. He then looked at Temari, whom didn't miss the glare he shot at her, "I'm sorry, but as you can see, that night was extremely painful for my wife and I. When we returned home, the place had been trashed and our son Ichiro was …well he was taken from us by a group of Rain Shinobi."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, now looking at Michiro, "How can you be sure it was Rain that took Makoto? Was there any evidence of it?" he asked.

The two shifted uncomfortably in their seats, "Well…um, you see there was a…a note."

"A note? As in a ransom note?" Temari questioned, she shook her head, "None of it adds up. First off, why would you leave a 5month old alone in a house? Second off, why would Rain take Makoto? I mean, he's an average child, plus neither of you are Shinobi, so its not as thought they could use him for experiments. And last, but defiantly not least, " She stood, her hands firmly placed on the dinner table, leaning over it, facing Michiro, her teal eyes a shade darker, "Why the hell'd you two wait 5 damn months to come get your son that you care so much about?" She asked, obviously becoming angry all over again.

Gaara decided it was time for him to step in before things got out of hand. He cleared his throat, causing the attention to be turned on him. Looking up at his sister, the young Kazekage said, "Temari, sit and calm down." He then looked back towards the couple, "The main reason I wanted to have this dinner, was not only to get to knot the two of you." Before anyone was able to say anything, he continued, "I got the test results back today. And before I tell any of you what they said, I'd like to ask you both a question, concerning Makoto." He explained. The two nodded, wit Hough saying a word. "What would the two of you do, if, Makoto were to leave with you tomorrow? What's to stop Rain from taking him again?"

Michiro looked directly at Gaara, "I would personally make sure that nothing happened to my son. I was a fool to leave him a home alone. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about that horrible day." He had a serious look on his face, "So to answer your question as to what I would do when I leave with my son, I'd take him home, and train myself to become a better man for him. I'd protect him even if it coast me my life."

"I see.." Gaara then slowly stood from his seat. Still looking at both Ai and Michiro, "I am sorry, but I do not believe what you have told me." He pulled the scroll from his robes, and placed it on the center of the table. "I vowed to protect Makoto, and I will keep that promise. He will not be going anywhere with the two of you. He is no more related to the tow of you than he is to my siblings and myself."

With that said a group of ANBU came into the Sabaku household, cuffing the two imposters, taking them away to the Suna prison.

* * *

**-End of Chapter. Hope you like it. And Sorry if its still short. Of course I wasn't about to let Ai and Michiro take Makoto away. He's to cute. Lol. Okay, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story. So any kind of idea would help…I only started doing the whole, "Ai and Michiro" thing because you guys liked the story so much…I could try to work on who the real parents are…or do you guys want Makoto to stay with the sand Siblings? Well, I guess you'll have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter-**


	9. Sabaku Siblings: The End?

**Chapter 8:  
Sabaku Siblings: The End?**

Gaara stood before the Suna jail area, his arms crossed over his chest. It had been a month since both Ai and Michiro were reviled as the posers. But something was bothering the youngest of the Sabaku siblings, '_Why was it the woman, Ai, had a look of regret on her face? Was it because she was caught?'_ Gaara shook his head, that defiantly wasn't it. Which was why Suna's red haired Kage was standing in front of this particular sandstone building. He had some questions, and there was only one person who would be able to answer them.

Uncrossing his arms, Gaara walked into the building and straight towards cell number, 'S30' the cell that was currently holding Ai. Stopping in front of her cell, Gaara re-crossed his arms, looking straight at the purple haired woman sitting in the small cell. She was sitting on a bench, with her petite legs hugged up to her chest, she seemed to be in a deep thought, until Gaara decided to break it, "Ai, we need to talk…now!" he said, in a stern-yet monotone voice.

Said woman looked up and gasped. It wasn't as though she was afraid of the man before her, she just didn't expect anyone-especially him to come and visit her. She quickly stood, looking at the deep sea blue eyed male. "I k-know Ma-Makoto's parents." She looked down at her clammy hands, "I-I mean I knew them…"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, "Knew them?" his heart stopped for a split second. Did he really want to know about Makoto's Parents? Of course he did…didn't he? Wait, she said 'knew' as in past tense. Either this woman had lost contact with the couple, or something horrible had happened to them. Even though Gaara had come o really care for Makoto, he didn't want the child's parents to be harmed. Actually he wanted to thank them, for leaving Makoto at the Suna gates when they did, for if they didn't them Gaara wouldn't of been able to meet such a child.

Ai nodded, a saddened look on her face, "Correct. Makoto's parents…they're dead." She looked up at Gaara, her violet eyes full of tears, "They were murdered by a group of bandits. The group had taken everything, including Makoto. I'm not sure why they had taken him, but they must have dumped him at your village. Back at the village I lived at, everyone had figured that the bandits had killed Makoto along with his parents." She finished up with a few tears leaking out of her eyes, "I…I only wanted to take care of him. I felt as though I owed him that much."

Gaara looked down. Poor Makoto, both his parents were killed, meaning the child would grow up without knowing the love of his parents. Just as he did, except he was treated differently because of what was inside him. Clinching his fist, which was now at his side, Gaara had made up his mind. He and his siblings would raise Makoto as their family(Like they have been). He would no longer be Makoto; the abandoned child with no family, he would be Makoto; the youngest sibling of the Sabaku family. His full name…Sabaku No Makoto.

* * *

The years passed as Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara raised Makoto. Teaching him what was needed to be taught and protecting him-not from ninja's. No ninja would dare attack the youngest-adoptive-Sabaku sibling. They three older siblings would protect Makoto from the monsters in the closet, under the bed, and occasionally in the shadows. After many, many sleepless nights Temari forbid Kankuro from telling Makoto night time stories. Which was what brought an end to the 'monster hunts' in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Nii-Chan! Nii-chan!" A small, white haired, violet eyed 6year old boy shouted as he burst through the Kage doors. The small boy, known as Sabaku No Makoto, had a giant smile on his face as he ran up to the red haired male he called, 'Nii-chan'. "Did ya hear Nii-chan? Did ya?" He asked, tugging onto the white and blue Kage robes.

Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, looked down at the excited young boy. "Kazekage-sama! I am terribly sorry for such a disturbance. I tried to stop him from…" The woman Jonin was hushed by Gaara raising his hand, and looked up at the woman.

"You are dismissed." He stated, in his usual monotone voice. The Jonin quickly bowed and left Gaara and Makoto in the Kage office alone. The red haired male looked down at the child, whom had climbed his way on Gaara's lap. "Where is Temari at? She was suppose to be watching you today."

Makoto crossed his arms, allowing a slightly childish pout appear on his face, "Nee-Chan was watching me till Shika came by. They started talkin bout borin stuff. So I snuck out and came here when I 'membered what tomorrow is!" he tilted his head to the side slightly, placing a finger under his chin, "Before I left Nee-chan seemed like she was mad at Shika. Saying somthin bout it bein all his fault. Then she hit him a couple times with her fan." Makoto shook his head, "Anyways. Do you know what tomorrow is Nii-chan? Do ya?" he asked, practically jumping in Gaara's lap.

Gaara blinked a few times. Tomorrow wasn't Makoto's birthday, nor any of his siblings. So what could he of forgotten? It must have been extremely important for it to get Makoto so excited. Placing his fingers on his temples, the Kage closed his eyes and began thinking. Had he been that wrapped in paper work that he couldn't remember something so important?

After the room had fallen silent. Makoto watched his Nii-chan as he began thinking. The white haired boy blinked his violet eyes, waiting for Gaara to answer him. After a very long wait, Makoto crossed his small arms over his chest, trying his best to mimic his Nii-Chan's scowl, "Nii-Chan! You forgot didn't you?" Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, he jumped off of Gaara's lap, placing his hands on his hips and stomping his foot on the ground. "How could you forgotten Nii-chan? I wrote it in really big letters on the calendar!" Gaara simply stared down at Makoto. Whom now looked a little annoyed. "I start the academy Nii-chan! Tomorrow's my first day! You gotta take me Nii-chan! You promised!"

As though a light bulb was finally turned on in the Kazekage's head, "I'm sorry Makoto. But I've got a meeting in the morning." he looked at the young boy, who looked down with a sad look on his face, "But, I can pick you up afterwards…you'd like."

Makoto's face looked up and smiled again nodding, "That would be great Nii-chan!" He hugged Gaara, then quickly ran towards the doors, "I'm gonna go tell bigger Nii-chan right now!" and with that said, the white haired 6year old ran out of Gaara's office, and towards the training grounds. There he knew he'd find the male he was searching for.

Once Makoto arrived at the training grounds, he halted to a stop, raising an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, and blinking a few times. The boy was trying to figure out exactly what his Nii-Chan was doing to his dark haired friend. Was he helping her? Maybe she was injured. Nodding to himself, Makoto decided to turn and walk back home. He figured to turn and walk back home. He figured if his Nii-Chan's fried was so injured that she'd need mouth-to-mouth, then he'd leave the two alone.

* * *

That night the Sabaku siblings, plus Shikamaru, were all sitting at the dinner table. Temari and Shikamaru on one side of the table, Kankuro and Makoto on the other side, while Gaara sat at the end of the table. Right now they were eating in the quiet, which was broken by Makoto-like always.

"Nee-chan, why were you so mad at Shika today?" Makoto thought for a minute, then looked at the dark haired Leaf Shinobi, "Why are you here Shika?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other for a minute, then back at the curious 6year old. Instead of the Nara answering, Temari answered for him, "He came here strictly for business." the blond Jonin had her arms crossed, a hint of pink on her cheeks, and her tone was both angry and embarrassed.

Makoto looked extremely confused, but shook it off, and turned to face Kankuro. "Bigger Nii-chan, is your friend okay? I saw you giving her mouth-to-mouth at the training--OH! OH! Nee-chan!" Makoto seemed to have lost interest in Kankuro, he was now looking back at Temari, "Can you take me to the academy tomorrow morning?" He clapped his hands together, placing them in front of his face. "Please Nee-chan! Nii-chan cant take me cause he's got a meeting, and bigger Nii-Chan's got a mission."

Kankuro blinked, looking at Makoto, "Makoto, how did you know I had a mission tomorrow? I didn't tell anyone." He stated, looking slightly confused.

Makoto looked at the puppet master, "Cause I heard you say it…silly bigger Nii-chan doesn't 'member saying something." The violet eyed child giggled.

With that said, the adults in the room all looked at each other, confused looks on their faces. Neither of them heard Kankuro mention anything about him having a mission tomorrow, so how could Makoto of heard him?

"Makoto" Temari spoke up, "I'll take you to the academy tomorrow. But you should probably head to bed now." She stood, and walked over to said boy, then took him up to his room, and tucked him in.

"Nee-chan…" Makoto yawned, "Don't be too mad at….at Shika…he didn't…he still wants to be with you" His voice faded, as he began falling in a deep slumber.

Temari's eyes widened, what was Makoto talking about? How could he know what someone-the teal eyed woman shook her head, bent down, kissed Makoto on the forehead, then left his room. As she entered the dinning room, she spoke, "He's asleep, but Gaara," She looked at her red haired brother, "I think its happening again."

Gaara nodded, looking to be in deep thought, trying to figure out if what was happening to Makoto was just some Keke-Genki that he had received from his parents, or if something serious was happening to the young boy. Recently Makoto had been saying he had been hearing things that weren't said, or that no one else would hear. One day, Gaara remembered the young boy looked up at him, tears in his eyes, crying, while asking him, _"Nii-chan, please make them stop. They keep callin me bad names. Why?"_ But Gaara couldn't hear any of the voices that the young child was hearing. Why was he hearing such things? Not even Shikamaru knew the answer to that question.

* * *

"Hurry Nee-chan! Hurry! I don't wanna be late!" Makoto shouted, as he tugged on Temari's dark Kimono. Pulling her towards the Academy.

Temari, whom was being pulled along by a 6year old sighed, "Calm down Makoto, your not going to be late."

After walking for a little while, the two stopped at the large building, that seemed to be filling with young Children. Makoto gave Temari a quick hug, "I'll see you later Nee-chan!" He waved off, and ran into the Suna academy.

Temari sighed, crossing her arms, as she watched the young boy run into the building. '_How can he have such energy so early in the morning?'_ She asked herself, then looked down at her own stomach, '_Maybe…Maybe I'll be lucky to have one like him'_. She then began walking back off to her house, that she shared with her 3 younger siblings.

That evening, Gaara walked to the Academy, waiting to pick up Makoto, as he had promised the child the day before. As he waited, he continued thinking about what had happened the other night, and what had been happening to the boy. The Kage found himself leaning on a wall, looking up at the cloudless sky, thinking. He remembered reading a book about the history of The Land Of Snow, where Makoto was born, trying to see if there were any Keke-Genki that allowed the child to hear peoples thoughts…then that was when he had read on spot in particular…something about a forbidden blood line trait in the Land of Snow…was this what Makoto had? Maybe…

"Nii-chan! You came!" Makoto shouted as he ran towards Gaara, and assaulting him with a tight hug to the legs.

Gaara was pulled from his thoughts, and looked down at the boy, Could this boy posses such a Keke-Genki? He would have to do more research on it before saying for sure..

After Makoto had told him how his day was, that he had meet a few friends, and that the teachers were all nice to him, The two walked back to the Sabaku house, where Gaara would have to hear the same story at least another 3 times, one for each person in the house hold.

* * *

-**Alright. That's the END of "Sand Parents" I know I left a lot of things un-answered. BUT have no fear, when I get the chance I shall start working on the sequel! I'm kinda excited, I've never really done a sequel before. So I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think the title of my sequel should be. Also, what do you think Temari and Shikamaru were fighting about, and What's wrong with Makoto…you'll have to wait till I start writing the new story…which will probably be tonight. SO you might not have to wait that long. I'd like to thank EVERYONE who had reviewed, faved and alerted this story, without you guys, this story would of probably only been a few chapters long, and way more boring. So you all get a virtual cookie!-**


	10. Sequel!

Attentions Readers,

I, Awaii, have just posted the new Sequel, "The Fourth Sand Sibling" up. I hope that you like it. Here is the summary of what it will be like if you are interested then go ahead and read it:

****

Sequel to 'Sand Parents'. Makoto, now 6 years of age, has just started the academy, and is living happily with his-adoptive-brothers and sister. He seemed to of had everything a boy could ask for, but recently weird things have been happening to the poor 6 year old. How will the older Sabaku siblings react when they figure out what's wrong with Makoto. Pairings: TemaXShika KankXOC

Thank you,

Awaii


End file.
